Road Side Adventures
by Dookaller
Summary: In the hot sun, Yugi waits on the sidewalk for his best friend. Totally normal, totally ordinary day. Until Kaiba shows up and patronizingly offers a ride. Worse he continues to stay and bother him even after Yugi has declined. But group, once joining them on the sidewalk generally ignores Kaiba's odd behavior in favor of getting where they're going on time.


_This was written waiting at a bus stop. It's self indulgent and unapologetically out character._

* * *

Yugi was sitting alone on the side walk rocking back and forth slightly in the hot sun. He wasn't upset, and he wasn't going crazy, he was just being impatient.

"Come on, come on, come on."

"Hm, let me guess, those friends of yours have finally abandoned you," Seto Kaiba rudely asserted, as he rolled down the tinted window to his town car.

"Move along Kaiba," It wasn't like Yugi to be so dismissive, but he wasn't in the mood.

"Oh come on… I'm not just gonna leave you. Do you need a ride somewhere?"

"Kaiba, I am not stranded here, I'm just meeting Joey here."

"Stood'ja up huh?"

"No! He'll be here… any minute now…"

"Yugi, just get in the car."

"No, I am waiting for him."

"Fine, I'll wait with you," Kaiba said getting out of his car, "Circle around," he told his driver.

"Got somethin' to prove Kaiba?"

"Mm maybe."

There was an awkward silence as Kaiba stood next to Yugi who was still sitting on the ground, not even looking at him. After a moment, Kaiba sat down too.

"Wont this hurt your image Kaiba? Sitting on the side of the road with your arch rival?"

"Guh, where's your little pal coming from anyway?" He said with contempt, evading the question.

"Up the hill. We're supposed to take the bus and meet Téa at Burger World at 4:00."

Kaiba glanced at an expensive looking watch on his wrist, "I don't think you're going to make it."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

Yugi really just wanted to sit in silence but the quiet seemed almost painful so Kaiba went on. "Hot out

here huh?"

"Tell me about it."

"… Wanna play Duel Monsters?"

"I don't have my duel disk…"

Meanwhile up the hill, Joey cursed himself for having to go back for his wallet. He was late and Yugi was probably there waiting there for him in the sun. He felt guilty, Yugi sunburned easily. Suddenly, he dodged into an alleyway. He felt like he was being followed. He went to the wall to look back the way he came at the foolish man after his- "Tristan! Why you gotta scare me like that?"

"I was just trying to catch up with you."

"What are you doing here?"

"This place up the road has the only kind of deodorant I like," he said lifting a plastic bag to indicate he'd been shopping, "I thought you guys were meeting up at Burger World."

"We are, but I went to see my sister this morning, and Yugi had a checkup, so we decided to meet half way and go on the bus together."

"But it's already like 3:30…"

"Yes I know! I'm late, what's your excuse?"

"I don't have to be there on time, I'll meet you guys there later."

"You mean you would've, 'cause now you're coming with me."

"I don't wanna walk all the way to the doctor's."

"Half way, I'm meeting him half way. He's only just at the bottom of this hill."

"I don't see him."

"He's probably just waiting around the corner. Come on."

He broke into a run and Tristan had no choice but to follow him. They really hadn't been that far so soon they were rounding the corning, expecting to see Yugi standing waiting for them but instead he was sitting with his back to them.

"Hey mutt."

"Kaiba!? What are you doing here?" Joey asked taken aback.

"Joey! Oh thank god!" Yugi shouted, gathering up his cards off the ground "We could just finish this another time couldn't we Kaiba?"

"Ah, forget it. It doesn't matter. We'll never remember what was played and the shuffle of our decks will change."

"Did Kaiba just say you don't have to finish a duel? And were you guys dueling on the cement?" asked Tristan.

"Just passing the time," said Yugi.

"Guys, we're kinda late, can we get to a bus stop?" Joey asked.

"We're never going to make it on time," Tristan pointed out.

"It doesn't matter, she'll wait," Yugi said as Kaiba's car pulled back up.

"Not if we take for like ever," Tristan said.

"We're not going take for-" Joey started to say but Kaiba cut him off.

"Hey you guys want a ride?"

Of course they took the ride and got to Burger World only a few minutes after 4:00. As they all got out of the car Kaiba bid them farewell and shut the car door, but before they could go inside Kaiba rolled down his window and said, "Hey Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"I still hate you."

"Yeah, I hate you too Kaiba."

Kaiba glared at him in agreement, slowly rolling up his window as his car drove away.


End file.
